Burned
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: Oneshot. This takes place after Mason, Eddie, and Mia ran off to hunt down the Strigoi in Spokane. Rose goes to Christian for help, but that is the last thing he has in mind. Please read and review. Rated M for rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first oneshot. I hope you like it.**

I should never have told Mason about Spokane. Now he, Eddie, and Mia had run off to kill the Strigoi. It was all my fault, I led him on, then I changed my mind. And if that wasn't enough, I'd told him what Dimitri had told me not to tell anyone. I have to find them and get them back here before they kill themselves.

I banged on the door almost hard enough to break it down. "Christian!" I yelled through the door. "Open the door!"

After about a minute of banging, my hand felt like it was going to fall off. I was about to give up and go do this alone when he suddenly opened the door. He had his classic smirk on his face and I caught him looking me up and down. "How can I help you Rose?" he grinned.

"Mason, Eddie, and Mia ran off! They're going after the Strigoi. They're gonna get killed, we have to stop them!"

I started to turn, but he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back. "Calm down Rose, they'll be fine. Come inside, I'll make you some tea." He was looking straight into my eyes. What the hell was he saying? I tried to pull away but he gripped me tighter. "Rose, come inside." he said firmly. I stopped fighting and walked inside with him. He closed and locked the door and told me to sit at the table. I did. He walked away for a minute and I sat there thinking. Why had I come in? I need to find the others. Why was I just sitting here?

He returned a minute later with a cup of hot tea and started to hand it to me. I got up and said, "What are you doing? We need to stop them. I need you to get me past the guard!"

He gripped my shoulders and made me sit back down. He looked into my eyes. "Drink this Rose." I tried to get back up but then I stopped. I took the tea and drank it. There was something funny about the taste. It tasted almost like...that's it! I started feeling drowsy. He'd drugged me. I jumped up and ran for the door, I grabbed the handle and screamed out in pain as it burned my hand. I looked at him shocked and terrified as I started to doze off. He had a huge smile on his face as he came closer and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up tied to his bed without my pants. I felt his fingers in my hole. "Well, look who's finally awake." He smiled with a scary look on his face. I tried to kick him but he moved away when I did. He grabbed me and slapped me hard across the face. "Don't ever do that Rose." I screamed in pain as he shoved his fingers back in my hole and lit them. "You like that?" he lit them again and I screamed again. This made him laugh. He pulled off my panties and leaned in towards me. He took a big sniff and smiled, You smell so good. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell. He leaned in and licked my hole. I tried to kick him but he had a strong grip on my legs. He slapped me again and pulled my face towards his looking into my eyes. "Do not try that again, understand? I am going to have you whether you like it or not. You might as well not bother fighting it, your only going to make it hurt more." He then ripped my shirt off and stared at my chest for a very long minute before reaching for my bra. I punched him in the face making him jump back. "Ow! What the fuck?!" He grabbed me by the throat as his hand lit my throat on fire. I screamed out in pain as it burned me. "You bitch, looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He looked straight into my eyes without blinking. "Stay here. Do not move or I will kill you." He got up and walked into the other room. I tried to get up but he had used compulsion. I tried a few more times, but it was useless. I gave up and stared longingly at the door. I needed to get out of here. I needed to help Mason and the others. But how? A couple minutes later Christian came back with rope, duct tape, and vodka. "Good little bitch. You actually managed to follow orders for once." He came over and tied my hands to the headboard and my feet to the footboard. He tightened the ropes so much that I thought my hands and feet would fall off. It hurt so much. He then got off of me and started pulling off his clothes. I tried to look away but the ropes were so tight, I could not turn at all. Every time I closed my eyes, he would make the ropes burn with heat. I hated this. I was helpless. How could I be so vulnerable with a Moroi. All my life's training had clearly been a waste. As soon as he was completely naked, he climbed back on top of me. He kissed my neck and I cringed when I felt his fangs brush my skin. This made him laugh. "Don't worry Rose, it won't be long. I want to tease you first." He licked my neck and hovered his fangs over my mouth. "Then again..." All of a sudden I felt him thrust himself deep inside me. I cried out in pain as he thrust in and out over and over without mercy. He got the duct tape and stuck a piece on my mouth. He then picked up the vodka and poured it all over my breasts before leaning over and licking them, all the while, staying inside me. I couldn't believe he was doing this. "You know, I've always loved you Rose. I've wanted you since you first came back to St. Valdimirs but I knew you would not want me back because of my parents. That's why I got with Lissa, I was only with her so that I could be closer to you." He pulled out of me and moved up. "Now we can finally be together, if only for a little while." He brought his penis in front of my face and ripped off the duct tape causing me to cry out in pain. As soon as I opened my mouth, he quickly silenced me by shoving his large member inside. He thrust in and out as he moaned with pleasure and I could feel him throbbing. I bit down hard and tried to break away but it was no use. He hit me again and shoved himself back in. "Never do that again bitch!" he shouted as he continued thrusting. I soon felt him cum inside my mouth as he collapsed on top of me. I felt tears roll down my face and hated myself for being so weak. Without warning he leaned in towards my throat and bit me. I cried out in pain as I felt his sharp fangs pierce my throat, but that soon changed to moans of pleasure as the endorphins from his bite flooded into me. I was powerless against the high. He laughed at this and licked up the blood dripping from my throat. "Nice to see you are finally enjoying yourself." He leaned over and kissed me hard and full of hunger. "You are mine Rose. You will be mine, and only mine. Every time I want you. You will not argue or fight, you will give yourself to me freely and with no hesitation."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. He quickly jumped up and put the duct tape over my mouth. He threw his clothes on and untied me. I tried to break away from him but he was too strong, and I was still weak from the bite. He dragged me to his closet and threw me inside. He grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "You will stay still and quiet. You will not try anything while I'm gone. You will wait here for me until I get back. I will be back very soon." He shut the closet door and locked me inside, not that he needed to. I was powerless against his compulsion. I heard him open the door and heard Lissa's voice.

"Christian," she cried out. "Rose, Mason, Eddie, and Mia are gone! No one knows where they went!"

**There it is. Please don't hate me. This popped into my head and I felt I had to write it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this was a oneshot but I got people asking for more so here is chapter 2.  
**

**Lissa's POV**

I was so worried and Christian was the only person I could think to ask. The guardians had just questioned me about where they went but I had no idea. I was surprised and hurt that Rose had not told me where she was going but I knew she must have her reasons.

"Where do you think they went?" he seemed almost like he was faking his concern but I ignored it thinking I was being ridiculous.

"I don't know. I wish Rose would have told me. I am so scared. We have to find her."

"I'm sure she's fine. Come on Lissa, want to come inside?" I was shocked by how calm he was being.

"What are you saying? We have to find her."

"She probably just ran off to drink. I'm sure she will be back soon. Please come in."

I guess he was right. It was probably nothing. I took his hand and walked into his room. I was surprised when his lips took mine in a passionate kiss but soon my lips returned the passion and I loved every second of it. He pulled me towards the bed and layed me down and I fell onto it on my back as he continued to kiss me, his hand moving up my skirt. I pulled him more on top of me and removed his shirt. He looked into my eyes with a look that made me want him so much more. He removed my dress and I could feel his eyes washing over my body. I started to feel insecure and brought my arms up to cover myself. He took my hands in his and pinned them over my head. "Don't ever cover yourself in front of me Lissa. You are perfect, I want you to give yourself to me freely. I want you to be mine and only mine." He let go of my hands and I wrapped them around his neck smiling as I pulled him closer and kissed his neck. I reached down to pull off his pants.

**Christian's POV**

I wasn't compelling her, I didn't need to. She was so easy. I would never be able to compel her because she is a spirit user. She is too strong to be effected by the compulsion of anyone but a spirit user or Strigoi. If I were to need to control her I could do it with my bare hands. I looked at her as she pulled my pants down. I reached for her bra and pulled it off running my hands over her beautiful breasts. I moved one hand down her side to her panties and slipped my finger inside her wet hole. She moaned and I slipped another in and gave it a thrust. I pulled my fingers out and licked them as I pulled her panties off with one hand. "Little Dragomir, little Dragomir, let me come in." I grinned as I pulled my boxers down.

She smiled "You have a key." I smiled and started to move in but she pulled away. "We need a condom."

I smiled. "I have some in the closet, can you go get one?"

She got up and walked to the closet with a big smile on her face. That smile quickly disappeared when she opened the door.

**I hope you liked this. Whether or not I continue depends on reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lissa's POV**

My mouth fell open when I saw her. I looked over at Christian in shock and then back at Rose. She was sitting there naked, covered in bruises and burns. There was blood dripping from her neck where she had clearly been bitten. I didn't know what to do. I could feel the hot tears flowing down my face as I heard Christian chuckle. How? Why? Why would he do this? I fell to the floor trying to see if Rose was okay.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he chuckled as he stepped closer. "And she's all mine. But don't worry Lissa, you can join us if you like."

I hated the scary look in his eyes as I stepped back from him. "Christian..." my eyes were full of tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? is there something wrong with what I'm doing?" I backed up into the wall and he brushed my hair away from my face. I cringed as he leaned down and kissed me. "What's the matter Lissa? You were so excited just a couple minutes ago. Don't you love me?" I started crying and he just licked my tears and pulled me closer. We were both naked and I could feel his large dick rubbing against me. I tried to pull away but he just grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Before I could get up, he pulled Rose out of the closet and threw her on top of me. She was clearly weak from a bite and unable to fight back or pull off of me. He walked over and slapped me across the face before pulling me up and tieing my hands and legs to the bed. He pushed Rose on the floor and dragged her by her hair to the corner and chained her to the wall. She kept kicking and I could see she was becoming strong again. At least until Christian kicked her in the stomach and bit her. I turned away, horrified at what he had done. Before I realized what was happening, his lips were against mine, his tongue in my mouth. After a moment of shock, I tried to pull away but he just grabbed me and held me there as he continued to kiss me. I felt one of his hands moving down my back to my butt and I started crying again. He pulled away and looked at me. "Why do you keep crying? I love you and I want you to give yourself to me. I will take you either way but I would really prefer you choose to let me have you."

I am so shocked and hurt by his words. I look him in the eyes and speak as firmly as I can manage. "If you really love me, you will stop doing this. Let Rose go. I will do anything you want if you just let her go. I..." I was cut off suddenly by the painful sting of his hand across my face.

"Do NOT try to compel me Lissa!" he yelled at me. "If you try that again, I promise you will regret it." He licks my neck before shoving himself inside me with no warning at all.

**Rose's POV**

I watch what is happening and it makes me die inside. This is all my fault. There has to be a way to help her. I have to get her out of here, then I have to go find Mason, Eddie, and Mia. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Eventually I dozed off from the bite and exhaustion.

"Little Dhampir."

**Yes I know this is short, look at it this way...this was supposed to be a oneshot and now it's 3 chapters. If you really want to read more than review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all the beautiful people who read and review my stories. I would especially like to thank Do'B. I really enjoy your reviews and always look forward to reading them. I have decided to make this an actual story thanks to everyone who asked me to. I don't really know how long it will be though. Let me know if you want me to UD more often or if I should just stick to every Friday. Hope you like this. :)  
**

**Rose's POV**

I turned around and saw him. He was standing there with his stylishly messy hair and button up dress shirt. Worry was radiating off his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him smugly.

"Rose, please. You have to tell me where you are."

"What are you talking about?" I look at him confused. "I'm right here."

He grabs me by the arms and shakes me just a bit. "No. Rose, where are you in the real world?"

I look at him confused for a moment before everything came rushing back and nearly knocks me over. "Adrian...no!" I scream out in fear. "Please Adrian, you have to help us!"

There is a terrified look on his face. "Rose! Tell me!"

Everything starts going fuzzy. I am waking up. Adrian looks horrified and is trying to hold on. I yell out Christian's name but I don't think he heard me. Everything goes black, then I wake up.

**Adrian's POV**

I am back in the real world. My mind is still processing what just happened.

"Ivashkov, did you find out anything?"

I look over at Guardian Belikov. He is so worried. He tries to hide it but I know he has feelings for Rose. I see him, Tasha, and all the guardians staring at me.

**Dimitri's POV**

I see the look on his face and I don't like it one bit. I want to grab him and shake the answer out of him but I know I can't cause a scene.

"She's in trouble." he looks just as scared as I am. "I couldn't hold on long enough for her to tell me where she is."

I am stunned. I have no idea what to do or say.

**Rose's POV**

I am thrust back into reality and I don't see christian anywhere. I look at Lissa, nearly unconscious and covered in bruises and burns. I am outraged that he has hurt her and I can't do anything about it.

"Lissa, where did he go?"

"He left a while ago." she is having trouble talking because of the burns on her throat. "I don't remember where he went."

I try to pull away from the chains but they are too tight. I hate being helpless and I just want to scream at the top of my lungs but the pain from his beating and the burns on my throat make it impossible.

"Rose...?"

I know what she wants to do through the bond and I don't like it one bit. "No Lissa. It's too dangerous. Someone will find us. We will get out of here."

She sighs and looks away. I hate myself for not being able to protect her.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimitri's POV**

I sit in the chapel praying for just about the millionth time that Rose is okay and that we will find her safe very soon. I don't like not knowing where she is and I can't stand that I can't help her.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and for a second I expect to see Rose next to me and ask me why I'm crying. That hope of course is pointless and this is proven when I turn and instead of seeing Rose, I see Tasha standing there.

"Don't worry Dimika, they are going to find them. I am sure they are fine and there is nothing to worry about."

I turn away and look up at the cross before looking down and closing my eyes. "I just hope sh...they are safe."

**Rose's POV**

I wake up and feel his lips pressed against my neck. I cringe and try to pull away from his kiss but he just slaps me and pulls me closer. He licks and starts chewing on my nipple without actually biting into it. I try once again to pull away but am unable to fight as he bites into my breast and drinks. I let out a whimper which soon becomes a moan and it sickens me. I can't stand his hands all over my body and his lips against my breast.

**Lissa's POV**

I lay in the bed listening as Christian drinks Rose for just about the 10th time today. It hurts so much that he is doing this and I start to cry when I hear Rose let out a moan. I choke on my cries as I suddenly feel his hands wiping away my tears. "Why are you crying?" he asks me. I stay quiet until he slaps me in the face. "Answer me bitch!" I start crying again when I hear him say this. I scream in pain as I suddenly feel the hot burn of his hands against my arms.

**Adrian's POV**

I am walking down the hallway when I hear a scream. It sounds like Lissa. I start to panic as I pick up on her aura. I follow it and am led to Christian's room. What the hell? This can't be right. I go to my room and check and notice she is passed out. I push further and enter her dream.

"Cousin!" she turns around and I see relief come over her tear stained face.

"Adrian!" she runs over to me and wraps her arms around me crying.

"Lissa." I brush her hair behind her ear and wipe away her tears which just makes her cry more. "Tell me where you are. Is it Christian?"

She lets out another loud sob as she nods her head. "Adrian. He has me and Rose. Please...he has been drinking and burning her."

I am shocked. I can tell she is hurt and scared and I don't want to upset her more by asking too many questions. "Don't worry Lissa. I will tell the guardians and you will be okay. There is nothing to worry about. It will all be over very soon. I promise."

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimitri's POV**

The other guardians and I are questioning the guards and whoever might know anything about where they went for about the hundredth time. All of a sudden, Adrian bursts through the door with worry all over his face. "Guardian Belikov! I need to talk to you now!"

"I am kind of busy right now Lord Ivashkov. I'm sure this can wait."

"No it can't!" he grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the room.

When we get outside, I jerk my arm away and glare at him. "What?! What could be so important that you had to pull me away from trying to find the missing students?"

"I found Rose and Lissa!" he blurted out.

I was stunned. "Where are they? Are they okay? What about the others? Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, and Mia Rinaldi?"

"I don't know where the others are but Christian has Rose and Lissa. He has been drinking from Rose and hurting them both."

"And how did you get this information?" I wanted to find her already but I really hoped what he was saying wasn't true. I did not want to think about Rose being abused like that and it didn't make any sense that Christian would be doing that.

"Lissa told me when I visited her dream. I also heard her scream and sensed her aura when I was by his room."

**Adrian's POV**

He walked back inside after I told him what Lissa had told me. I went in and saw him speaking with Guardian Hathaway - Rose's mom. I could see the shock and worry in her aura while she tried to maintain the unemotional face that all guardians kept.

Soon all the guardians had received the latest update on the situation and were preparing a plan to rescue Rose and Lissa. I just hope we are not too late.

**Christian's POV**

I hang up the phone as I pull out of Lissa and go to put my clothes back on. I have to hurry. I grab Lissa and Rose and put tape over their mouths before putting their clothes back on. I bite them both so that they will not try to get away. I go to my drawer and pull out two silver bracelets and slip them over each girl's wrist. I then put on my own silver chain, pick up the girls, and make them start walking. We walk out the door and down to the car.

**Rose's POV**

Lissa and I are shoved into a car. I wish I could fight back but I am too weak from the burns and bites. I hate being helpless. I want to scream for help but my throat hurts too much from crying and the burns.

Soon we are driving down a long empty road. I was hoping someone would stop us at the gate when they saw who we were but no one even gave us a second look.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"We are going somewhere the guardians will never be able to bother us. Tasha called me and told me that the guardians have found out where you two are." he glared at Lissa who was still asleep. "I will be sure to return the favor."

**What do you think? Please review. :) BTW I do read every review and I do consider any ideas the readers have so feel free to leave ideas and we will see how this turns out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lissa's POV**

I woke up and felt him inside of me again. This was getting to be pretty routine. I was always either unconscious, being raped, or listening to Rose being raped. I noticed something different though. This was not Christian's room. Where were we?

"Well, look who is finally awake." he gives me a scary smile making me cringe. "Why did you tell him?"

I froze. He knew. "Tell who what?" I asked trying to seem innocent.

He slapped me hard across the face. "Don't give me that bitch!" he yelled. "I know you told Adrian in a dream. Do you even know how hard it was to get you out of there? I had to track down another spirit user and get them to charm some silver to get you out without being noticed. I also had to get a car to get away. Do you even know how expensive that was?" I screamed out in pain when I felt him burn the inside of my vagina. This got me another slap across the face. "Do not even bother screaming you slut. No one can hear you. We are in the middle of no where miles away from any form of life. All your screaming is going to do is piss me off more." I cried out again pushed harder into me, still hurting from the burn. He pulled out and slapped me across the face again. "Maybe this will shut you up bitch." He grabbed my head and shoved himself inside my mouth. He tangled his fingers in my hair as he pushed all the way in making me gag. I pulled up and he pulled me back, pulling my hair. He didn't go all the way this time but it still hurt. "Suck it now!" he yelled at me. "Or maybe Rose would like to do it instead." I cried out in protest but could not be understood with him inside my mouth. "If you don't want me to go get Rose, then you better do as I say. Now suck" I cried as I started to suck his large dick. He moved in and out, occasionally making me deep throat him. Sometimes he would light the end of his dick on fire in my throat. It hurt so much and I didn't know why he was doing this. What happened to him? He used to be so nice. Something was wrong. This couldn't be the real him. He would never do this to me, Rose, or anyone.

**Christian's POV**

I moved in and out, occasionally lighting on fire and forcing her to deep throat me. This bitch needed to learn her place. She needed to be taught to obey. For now she is going to stay awake until I can be sure she won't be talking to anyone else, even if it means she won't get to sleep for days. "Why do you do this to me Lissa?" I pulled out and and pulled her face towards mine. "I thought you loved me. Why did you have to tell Adrian? Why do you keep fighting me?"

**Dimitri's POV**

I burst through the door with about 50 other guardians behind me, just to find it empty. I turned and saw Adrian just standing there frozen with surprise. I told all the guardians to look around the room for any sign of where they might have gone while I motioned for Adrian to follow me into the hallway.

"Are you sure they were here?" I asked him, fearing the worst.

"Yes. I heard Lissa scream and I felt her aura. Also, she told me."

I started to say something, but then I noticed something in his eyes and the way he spoke. "Adrian. Do you...Do you love Lissa?"

I could see he was surprised by my question and putting up his defenses. "What? Why would you think...?"

"Adrian," I interrupted him. "It's okay. I know you are scared and want to help. I can also tell that you are especially frightened for Lissa's safety. We are going to find them. Do not worry. I won't let anything happen to them."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mason's POV**

We finally got back to the lodge in Idaho after a long trip for nothing. We had not found any strigoi in Spokane and had had no other choice but to come back. As soon as we got there, I could tell something wasn't right. There was no one skiing ir hanging around outside. There was a feeling of fear and sorrow in the air.

When guardian Belikov noticed us, he nudged another guardian and ran towards us. "Where did you kids go?"

"We went to Spokane to kill the strigoi." I told him nervously.

"Where are Rose and Lissa?"

I was surprised by his question. "They're not here? They weren't with us."

I could see the surprise, worry, and disappointment on his face as he walked away to talk to the other guardians. He tried to hide it with the stone face all guardians kept but he couldn't hide it. I could tell he was too worried.

"Rose and Lissa are missing?" I turned to see the fear in Mia's eyes, her voice shaking. She didn't know what to think and clearly, neither did anyone else.

I'm going to go talk to Christian." I told Mia and Eddie before walking away. I needed to know what was going on and thought Christian might be able to help since it concerned Lissa.

When I got to his room and knocked on his door there was no answer. I kept knocking for awhile but he would not answer. "He's not there." I turned around to see Adrian. I could see his face was full of stress and worry, but surprisingly he was sober.

"Where is he? Do you know what happened with Rose and Lissa?" I asked and saw he didn't know what to say.

"Christian ran off with them. He's keeping them trapped and abusing them. He got away when we found out. No one knows where they went."

I was shocked by what he said. I didn't know what to say and just stood there stunned until he walked away.

**Adrian's POV**

I walked away when he didn't say anything more. I was surprised to see him back, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I hated not being able to have a drink right now but I needed to stay sober so that I could reach Rose and Lissa in their dreams. I had been trying to reach Lissa but she never seemed to be asleep anymore. Something was clearly wrong. I knew she was still alive because there was a faint signal when I tried to reach her, like she was exhausted and on the verge of falling asleep but she never fell asleep. I guess Christian had figured out about me visiting her dreams and was keeping her awake. This wasn't safe and I needed to find them and get them away from him.

I decided I would try to reach Rose and was surprised to find that she was indeed, asleep.

"Rose?" she did not look up. She remained hunched over hugging her legs as she sat against the tree crying into her knees. I walked over and got down on my knees next to her. "Rose, where are you?"

"I don't know." she did not look up, she just kept her face buried in her knees. "He took us somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea where we are."

"Did you see anything that could maybe help me find you?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were so very red from crying so much. "He knows you are visiting Lissa. He won't let her sleep anymore. If she falls asleep, he burns her to wake her up."

I am so scared and can feel the spirit creeping into my mind, making it worse. "That's why you need to help me find you. Please Rose, do you know anything that might help?"

She looked at me and I noticed a change in her face. "You called me Rose." she sounded surprised.

"That is your name." I answered feeling confused.

"You never call me Rose. You always call me Little dhampir."

I turned away. I didn't know what to say to that.

She stood up and pulled my face towards her, looking straight into my eyes. "It's Lissa, isn't it? You love Lissa."

**What do you think? Do you like it? Please review :) the more reviews, the faster I update ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat on the roof top deck looking out as the snow fell. It was so very cold being on a mountain in the middle of winter but I couldn't feel a thing. I was numb from the worry of where Rose could be and what that little brat Ozera might be doing to her. I was worried for Lissa too but I realized it was Rose whom I truly loved. Even if I couldn't be with her, I hated the thought of her being in trouble. Yes, being a guardian often puts you in dangerous situations, but not like this. Not being held against your will and used as a blood whore.

"Dimika?" I turned to see Tasha standing at the door. I turned back around, burying my face in my knees. I heard her footsteps coming towards me, then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Dimika, I know you felt something for Rose. I could tell by the way you always looked at her."

"Tasha..."

"No Dimika, it's fine. I understand. However we don't know where they went or what he's doing to them. They've been gone for awhile and Adrian's last report wasn't very reassuring. You need to realize that it wasn't your fault and there is nothing more you can do about it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she say this. "Please Tasha...I just want to be alone right now."

"I'm only trying to help." she got up and walked away. I burried my face in my knees again and let the tears flow down my face.

**Tasha's POV**

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Christian. Are you absolutely certain no one has any idea where you went?"

"No one followed us. There is nothing to worry about. I made sure of it."

"Well are you aware that Lissa is not the only one you should be keeping an eye on? Adrian talked to Rose again. You need to make sure they don't figure out where they are. I don't ever want to see that little blood whore bitch again. I don't care what you do to her, just keep her quiet." I hung up the phone and stormed out of the room. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Looks like I was going to have to deal with Adrian myself."

**I love all the reviews. :) Quite a few of you seem to not like the idea of Lissa and Adrian being together. Well I hope you keep reading and we will see what happens. Please keep the reviews coming, When I wrote the first chapter I did not expect so many people to like it so much. I was really expecting a lot of hate. Please let me know exactly what you think about this. I am not afraid of criticism as long as you are not rude about it. Also my oneshot contest is coming to an end Monday, December 24th. Please take a look at my profile, you will find the rules there. PM me if you are interested or have any questions about it. I only have one entry in and I am not extending it again. Please join if you want to choose my next story :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's POV**

"Adrian, you have to help us. He's hurting her and starving her of blood. She's going to die if she stays here."

"Please Rose. There must be something you can think of. Did you pass anything when he took you? Did he say anything at all that might help?"

My head hurt so much from constantly trying to think of something that would help. I tried again and this time something finally did come to mind. "Tasha!"

"What?" he looked confused.

"Tasha!" I said again. "When he took us, he said that Tasha had told him the guardians knew where we were. I also heard him talking on the phone with her a few times. She's part of it. She has to know where we are."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I wanted to scream. "You have to tell someone! Please hurry Adrian. I'm not sure how much longer she's gonna be able to hold on."

"Don't worry. We will find you. You will both be okay. I will tell..."

All of a sudden the dream ended and I woke up to the intense pain of burning fire against my breasts. I screamed in pain and shock which was answered with a hard slap across the face. I opened my eyes and saw Christian standing in front of me with a scary look in his eyes.

"Why Rose? Why do you do this to yourself?" He reached down and thrust two fingers in my hole roughly and lit the tips on fire causing me to scream out in pain again. At least as much of a scream as I could manage with my throat so very sore and dry from all the screaming and burns. "Why can't you just be happy to be here with me? Why does he have to keep interfering? I just want to have you to myself for the rest of our lives. Is that so much to ask?" I turned away and he slapped me in the face again. "Fine bitch. Don't enjoy it. I really don't care. You will not be going to sleep again until he is out of the way. I'm not going to lose you. You are now, and will forever more, be mine and there is nothing you can do about it." He leaned forward, pressing his disgusting lips against my neck. He licked it and slowly made his way down to my breasts kissing the burned, scarred skin. He's crazy. I thought to myself. He really is insane.

My thoughts were interrupted when he sunk his teeth into the skin of my breast and began to suck on it drinking my blood. I moaned as the endorphins gave me my daily fix. I was addicted to the bite and it made me feel disgusting. I hated myself for wanting this. It was horrible.

**Adrian's POV**

The dream was ripped away and I realized it had to be Christian hurting Rose again. I knew I didn't have much time. I had to get guardian Belikov and the other guardians and tell them what Rose had told me. Tasha had been behind this the whole time.

I was walking down the hallway on the way to talk to the guardians when all of a sudden I sensed the aura of someone coming. The aura gave of anger and hatred. I realized it was Tasha and something was wrong. I quickly ducked down behind a plant and watched as she stormed by, her aura full of hate and silver stake in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dimitri's POV**

I was talking to Guardian Alto when Adrian burst through the door with a frantic look on his face.

"Guardian Belikov, I need to talk to you now."

I looked at him surprised before turning towards Guardian Alto and saying, "Can you give us a minute?"

Stan left the room and I looked back at Adrian. "What is so important Lord Ivashkov?"

"It was Tasha!" he blurted out.

"Wait...what? What was Tasha?" I asked confused.

"Tasha knows where Lissa and Rose are. Christians been talking to her. She is involved and I think she is going to try to kill me because I've been talking to Rose and Lissa."

I was still confused, "Why would Tasha want to get rid of Rose and Lissa?"

"He started to answer, then a look of realization crossed his face, "Because Rose loves you." I was stunned. "Rose loves you but Tasha wants you. She wants to get Rose out of the way. Christian decided on his own to take Lissa."

I didn't want to believe it. I always knew Tasha had feelings for me but I never knew to what extreme she would go.

**Adrian's POV**

I was getting ready to go. The guardians had been able to tap into the phone and get a general area of where they went but they might need my help to find them with the auras. I hoped that they were okay.

"Adrian?"

I turned around and saw Mason and Mia standing there. Mason was the one who had spoken. "What?"

"Are you going to go find Rose and Lissa?" he had worry all over his face.

"We're going to try." I answered not wanting to get his hopes up. I knew there was a chance Rose and Lissa were dying but I didn't want to think about it.

"We want to come to." he said.

"What? No. You can't"

"We want to help." Mia said firmly despite the innocent look of fear on her face.

"We can help Adrian." Mason said. "I have to know that she's okay. I've trained my whole life to be a guardian and this is the perfect chance for me to help We're coming." I could see he was afraid for Rose and wasn't going to back down.

I just shook my head and said firmly, "No. You are not ready and will only get in the way." Then I left the room before he could respond. I went to go find Dimitri.

**Mason's POV**

"So what now?" Mia asked nervously.

"They don't understand." I answered. "They think because we are young, we can't help."

"What can we do?"

"We're going to help." This was more than just pride. I needed to help Rose. I needed to apologise for the way I'd reacted the last time I'd been with her. "We will hide in the SUVs and when we get there, we will find them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Adrian's POV**

I was waiting for the guardians. They were going to arrest Tasha and question her about where Christian had taken Rose and Lissa. She was still unaware that anyone knew she was involved. I decided I should try to reach Rose and Lissa in their dreams again. I kept trying but they were not asleep. I was about to give up when I felt something and pushed further. Something was different about this though. Finally the setting came into view and I saw what looked like the inside of a small cabin and slept in beds with dirty blankets on them. I also felt what seemed like fear and rage mixed. There was a dizziness as well. Suddenly I realized without knowing how I knew this, that I was in Rose's head. I could see what she saw and feel what she felt. She was so very weak and tired. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation all over my body...her body. She screamed in pain as I realized Christian was burning her again.

Then I was out of her head.

"Ivashkov!" Guardian Belikov was shaking me. "What's going on?!" he sounded confused.

"What?" I blinked not understanding what just happened.

"You were screaming." he answered and I looked around noticing the other guardians looking at me with looks of confusion and worry almost covered by the guardian masks they always wore. I could tell some of them just thought I was finally going crazy, which I felt just might be.

"I was what?"

"You were screaming." he repeated. "What just happened?"

"I...I was in her head." I answered as the memory of what I'd seen and felt came flooding back.

"What are you talking about?" Belikov asked looking more confused than ever.

"I don't know...it must be another part of spirit. I was in Rose's head, like when she's in Lissa's. I saw what she saw and could feel what she felt."

Now they really thought I was crazy. "We don't have time for this, we have to figure out what happened to the Dragomir princess and Miss. Hathaway." guardian Alto spoke frustrated. "Let's go question Lady Ozera now."

"No!" I said quickly earning myself more stares from everyone. I took a deep breath and continued speaking, "Right now, she doesn't know that we have any leads yet. If you question her or arrest her now, somehow, she will let Christian know and he will run again. Or he might even hurt them worse, we have no way of knowing."

"And what do you suppose we do then Lord Ivashkov?" guardian Alto said sarcastically. "Sit around and wait for him to come forward on his own and confess? We have to do something and we have to do it now."

"We do have to do something, but we can try to do it without bringing attention to ourselves. Somehow I was able to get inside Rose's head. Maybe if I can do it again, it could help us get an idea of where they are."

"Are we going to keep listening to this nonsense or are we going to go after the one responsible?" he turned and started towards the door but stopped and looked back surprised when no one followed him.

"There might be a chance." Dimitri said slowly. "Spirit is a strange element and this isn't very far off as some other things we've seen spirit do." He turned and looked at me slowly before asking, "Is there maybe a way you could try to get into Christian's head? Maybe figure out from his thoughts where they went?"

I nodded, "I'll give it a try..." I closed my eyes and shut myself off from everything else around me. I tried to concentrate on getting a signal from Christian. It took a while, but I finally managed to reach him and pushed further into his mind.

"Oh Lissa," he spoke so softly to her making her cringe in fear. "Don't you love me? Don't you remember our times in the chapel attic? You sure seemed to love me then."

She started crying and he ran his finger down her cheek with a gentle heat to it as he leaned in and licked her tears from her face. I could feel in his sick mind that he enjoyed the pain he was causing her and it made me sick to the stomach.

I tried to ignore what he was doing to her at the moment and pushed further into his head and into his memories trying to get an idea of where they went. It took awhile but I finally got enough from his head and got out of it as quickly as I could. I felt like I was going to throw up from the things I'd found in there. It was truly disturbing.

I blinked a couple times when I pulled out tried to put together in my head what I'd found out.

"Adrian..." guardian Belikov was too worried to remember to use the formal moroi title and honestly, I couldn't blame him. "Did you find anything?"

"They're a few miles out of town going east. We have to hurry, I don't think they can make it much longer like this and he is having an someone join him soon. He needs help keeping them both awake."

Guardian Belikov was speechless. We were running out of time.

**If you are still reading this, I thank you. I might start updating a little more soon since this is the last day for grades at school and I should have a little more time since I'm gonna have a 3 day weekend. Please leave a review, let me know what you think. Do you think this new ability will be able to help them? Reviews keep the story on my mind and make a quick update more likely.**

**Also there is a really cool VA roleplaying facebook page that could use more people, please take a look. The link will be on my profile along with my new roleplay account: Strigoi Mead.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adrian's POV**

I scream as I feel the sting of him burning her again. I try to ignore the pain and focus on finding them but it hurts too much and eventually I am forced to pull out of Rose's head. I'm struggling to catch my breath as Guardian Belikov watches me in horror. I could tell the thought of what Christian was doing to her was killing him. The woman he loves was suffering and there's nothing he could do about it.

He turned away quickly when he caught me looking at him. He plastered on the guardian face of stone but it didn't help. I'd seen the pain. Also there was no way he could hide his aura. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Look, Belikov, you don't have to hide it. I know how you feel about her. I also know she feels the same way. You're just better at hiding it, but there's not much you can hide from a spirit user." He kept his eyes away from me, staring forward in silence. I turned towards the window as I kept a feel for Rose and Lissa. "We're almost there, turn here!" I said anxiously as we came to a turn on a dirt road. We drove for about 10 more minutes before we finally arrived at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. And not a minute too soon either, I could feel that Rose was about to snap.

**Rose's POV**

He pulled out of me as he slapped me across the face. He laughed as he got pleasure of causing me pain. He threw me to the floor and kicked me in the gut before turning and walking towards Lissa. He grabbed her by her throat causing her to cry out in fear and he threw her on the floor, shoving his manhood down her throat making her gag. That was when I lost it.

My adrenalin kicked in and despite the pain, I pulled myself to my feet and tackled Christian to the floor making him lose his hold on Lissa. He was too surprised to react as I punched him in the face over and over again. I ignored the pain as I continued the assault on him. In my mind, there was nothing but him, what he'd done, and a bottomless pit of anger and hatred raging inside me. I had to make him pay for what he'd done.

All of a sudden, I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me away. I tried to fight but the person was too strong and had a tight grip on me.

"Roza!"

I froze when I heard the deep Russian accent. I turned my head and saw Dimitri standing there with fear in his eyes, his hands still gripping me. Tears came to my eyes as I turned around, he let go of me, and I threw my arms around him crying. The other guardians grabbed Christian who was not moving after my freak out. Adrian was trying to see if Lissa was okay while Christian was escorted out. I continued to hug Dimitri as I cried, not caring who saw us together.

**Dimitri's POV**

When she turned around and saw me, I knew it was safe to release her arms. As soon as I did, she turned and threw her arms around me crying. I was stunned for a moment before I wrapped my arms around her hugging her back. Right now all I could think about was how happy I was that she was safe. I didn't have any room in my mind to worry about being seen together.

"It's okay now Roza. It's all over." I stroked her hair trying to calm her down as she cried.

Then as quickly as the moment had started, it was over. The door burst open and a gust of wind blew in, ripping me and Roza apart. I was pinned against the wall as she was thrown at the other wall. She fell and hit the floor hard, crying out in pain. She was too weak to get up and just laid there naked and bleeding. I tried to push against the wind holding me back but it was just too strong. The other guardians and Adrian were also being pinned against the wall as a Moroi, maybe 19, walked inside the cabin. He walked straight over to Rose and picked her up, running his hand along her face. "Wow, you are even more beautiful than Christian said." He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her lips making her cringe in disgust and me try to lunge for him, but he is still too strong. He looks over and me and smiles with intrigue. "Well well well, look at that. You have a thing for this young woman don't you?" He turns back to her with a smug smile. "Then what would you do if I did this?" He then reached around her and squeezed her butt as he kissed her neck and bit into it making her gasp in pain before she started moaning. He pulled away and looked at me with her blood dripping from his mouth. "Sounds to me like she enjoys it." he laughed before biting into her again. I struggled against the air which was holding me back when all of a sudden the door burst open again.


End file.
